


A Map, Some Gold, and a Fairy

by EndoratheWitch



Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Con Artists, F/M, Human AU, Road movies, Road to Eldorado au, The Road to..., Treasure Hunting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:19:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EndoratheWitch/pseuds/EndoratheWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bog and Sunny win a map that might lead them to a mysterious Land</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Map

Bog rolled the cigarette in his mouth with his tongue studying the cards in his hand. Sunny sat behind him with a guitar on his lap strumming it softly and looking casual except for his eyes. Bog and Sunny had been best friends long enough that he recognized that twitch in the corner of his brown eyes that said Sunny was nervous. A lot of money sat on the table. Pretty much everything these guys had on them and then some. 

Bog seemed to be taking it all in stride, however. He had a lot of practice at looking mean and not giving a shit. Right now though, he was nervous too. Their scam had gone far better than either man had thought and now it had reached dangerous levels, unless he lost. Bog could throw everything, lose every bit of money on the table. Finally he laid his cards down, a royal flush. 

The men and two women at the table started cursing. Sunny let out a sigh. Bog snickered, reaching out to gather up the money. “Sorry about your luck guys. Maybe another time.” The man who had lost the most money, Brutus, stood up. The man wasn't as tall as Bog was, but he looked to be four times as wide, most of it pure muscle. “Give me a chance to win me money back, you asshole.” He slammed his large fist down on the table making the money jump. 

Bog snarled. “Look ye cocksucker, ye ain't got nothing else to bet.” 

Brutus pulled something out from his back pocket and unfolded it laying the parchment on the table. Bog, though not an expert in such things, could tell it was pretty damn old; it wasn't written on paper, but on vellum. The workmanship was superb. Sunny dashed over holding his guitar at his side and whistled. “It's a map.” 

Bog sneered. “A map?” 

Brutus grinned. “It ain't just any map. It's a map to the good neighbors!” 

Sunny grabbed the map giving it a closer look while Bog snorted. “A map to fairies? Are ye daft?” 

Brutus sneered leaning forward putting one meaty hand on the table. “Ye doubt me?” 

Bog pushed himself up leaning forward almost touching noses with Brutus. “What if I says ye a fool, whatcha going to do about it?” 

The other man snarled and it looked like this was going to end up in a brawl, but Sunny grabbed Bog's arm. “Come on Bog! A map!” 

Bog stood back glaring at Brutus. “Give us a second.” He grabbed Sunny, drawing the much smaller man a little ways off. “What the fuck are you doing?” He leaned down to hiss at Sunny. The dark skinned man smiled up at his best friend. “Bog, look at it. I mean really look at it. It's a treasure map.” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “Sun. A treasure map? Seriously?” 

Sunny grinned nodding. “Come on! You've been winning so far!” 

Bog huffed. “I'm cheating, you ass.” 

Sunny's eyes widened, making Bog snort. “You really want this map?” 

Sunny gave Bog a pouty face. Bog groaned. “Fine, but you owe me.” 

They walked back to the poker table. “Alright Brutus, one more game. Winner takes all.” 

* 

They had been playing for nearly six hours. It was down to just Brutus and Bog. Bog smoked cigarettes like candy, annoyed, angry and determined. Brutus had been paying far too much attention, so Bog had actually been playing an honest game this time. Both men glared at each other. The room was quiet. Brutus put down his cards. On the table was a full house, three threes and two tens. 

Sunny's eyes widened in shock. Bog looked at his cards, then slowly looked up at Brutus; two sevens and three queens. Bog grinned slowly and then laughed. “Ye lose, Brutus!” 

Bog grabbed the money while Sunny snatched the map. Brutus snarled. “You two cheated. I know it. I don't know how, but ye did. Go on! Get yer money and get out.” Brutus stood so quickly, knocking his chair backwards causing it to slam to the floor. 

Bog sneered. “Fine. Come on Sunny.” 

The two men walked out of the tavern into the dark. “That was amazing, Bog!” Sunny grinned up at his best friend. “I've never seen you play cards like that.” 

Bog snorted. “Because I usually cheat. Couldn't that time—he was watching me too closely.” 

Sunny looked even more impressed. Their car was parked just a ways down the cobbled street. The stones were shiny from the light rain that had fallen while they played inside, the streetlamps making them glow while the two men walked. Bog pulled his keys out and started to unlock the car when someone suddenly lunged from the darkness grabbing Bog around the neck hauling him backwards. Sunny yelped as another man stepped out of the shadows to grab him, but he managed to duck and weave away from the attacker's hands. 

Bog slammed his sharp elbow backwards hard into the man who had grabbed him. The man let out a painful grunt, his grip on Bog loosening. Bog twisted around to slam the flat his palm against the man's chest sending him stumbling backwards. Bog didn't let him get away; he lunged at his opponent, his fist swinging as he leapt on to him and started swinging. 

Sunny twisting, using his small stature to his advantage punching low, hitting the man in the groin. Maybe it was a “dick” move, but Sunny was not one to miss taking advantage of an opportunity to get out of a fight. His opponent went down swiftly. He could hear the struggle between Bog and the guy he was fighting with, so Sunny swiftly ran around the car to help. The guy fighting with Bog was one of Brutus' men and he was a bloody mess from having Bog's fists in his face. Bog didn't look much better, his lip split with a nasty pressure cut under one eye. The goon had Bog down on the road trying to punch him, but Bog had his arms up protecting his face. 

Sunny jumped onto the man's back, wrapped an arm around his throat as best he could and yanked back with his his weight. That was enough to give Bog the advantage. He shoved at the man, pushing him off his chest, rolling at the same time to get himself out from under the guy. Just as Sunny was forced to let go, the man whose back he was on having made several grabs for him just as 

Bog slugged the guy knocking him clear off his feet. 

Bog grabbed Sunny by his upper arm getting the door to their car open, practically throwing Sunny across the driver's seat. The smaller man slammed into the closed door on the other side while 

Bog threw himself in, jamming the key into the ignition. 

He turned the key and shoved hard down on the gas just as a handful of men they hadn't seen started firing guns at them. 

“FUCKING HELL!!” Bog snarled, twisting their little car to the side to avoid the spray of bullets. Sunny dropped down to the floor, the back window of their car shattering. Bog ducked while twisting the steering wheel, weaving the small car back and forth while the bullets flew, until he finally hit the old cobbled road. His foot slammed the gas pedal down as hard as he could and the car leaped forward, racing down the road. 

Finally, Bog looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes wide. “Fuck, it was a lot of money, but not worth that little dance!” 

Sunny pulled himself onto his seat glancing back. Their back window was completely gone, glass littering the back seat. “You think it might be about the map?” 

Bog snorted. “A fairy map!” 

But then he became thoughtful. “I suppose...maybe....” 

Sunny pulled it out lying it across the dash in front of him. “Bog, seriously look at this map!” 

Bog rolled his eyes. “Can't, driving getaway right now.” 

Sunny frowned turning on the overhead light so he could study the map while Bog drove. “Ya know Bog, I think I have seen this rock formation drawn here. I mean it's maybe a little over 650 kilometers from here.” 

Bog groaned. “Only.” 

Sunny looked over at him. “It's near your home town, Bog.” 

Bog shot him a dirty look. “Oh yer joshing.” 

Grinning, Sunny shook his head. 

“Nope, it's that rock formation that's on your ma's property.” 

Bog groaned. The urge to slam his head on the steering wheel was very enticing. “Fine. But only because those fools who came after us might know to start there and put my Mam in trouble.” 

Sunny grinned. “Cool and if we happened to find any other clues while we're there...” 

Bog snarled, cursing under his breath.


	2. A Circle of Stones

When they finally arrived in the little town that Bog grew up in, it was early morning. The sun had just started to shine down on the rolling hills and fields. Since the village was still mostly a farming community, the day had already started for many of the people that lived here. There were several highland cattle out in a field nearby, a rare sight, but becoming more common again now. 

Bog had a cigarette hanging out of his mouth as he sneered with his eyes on the road. He hadn't been home in ages. Every time he was around his mother, she would bring in a parade of women trying to get him married. But women found him repulsive, which was fine by him. He didn't need love or entanglements. His friend Sunny wasn't the same way at all. He was handsome in a cute sort of way—at least that was what his mother had said. Women naturally liked him, though for Sunny the problem was most of them liked him as a friend and nothing more. 

Sunny had that blasted map out again. Bog couldn't believe he had let his friend talk him into following a map that supposedly led to fairies. Bog thought he must be going soft in the head. And now he was going to have to go to his mother's. He sighed and rolled his eyes. They made their way down the one paved road before turning off to the right on a rough gravel drive and heading a little further up the hills, nearing the edge of town where his mother's farm house sat. The house was small, made from stone with a thatched roof, looking like the perfect picture postcard of Scotland a hundred years ago. When he saw the place his heart did a shudder. He was suddenly flooded with memories of growing up here, just the three of them. His Da, Mam and him. 

Bog shook himself. Sunny glanced over at his friend. “You okay?” 

“Yeah, fine.” He took a long drag on his cigarette knowing he was not going to be allowed to smoke in the house once they got there. 

They pulled up in front of the farmhouse, nearly scaring the life out of a few chickens. The door opened and Griselda came out wiping her hands on an old apron that had been old when Bog was a child. 

She was a short, tough older woman with frizzy red hair that was slowly going white. She wasn't beautiful, but one could see where she had once been a handsome woman. When she saw her son unfold himself from the small car, she screamed in delight and ran for him throwing herself into his arms. Bog tried to remain scowling, but it had been a while since he had seen his Mam. He would never admit to missing her and if he did, he would make whoever made him admit it regret it. 

He hugged his mother with a tight smile. “Hey, Mam. Got Sunny with me too.” 

She gasped, letting go of her son and rushed Sunny, who had over the years become like a second son to Griselda. “Oh my goodness, Sunny!” She threw her arms around him. Sunny laughed taking the hug and returning it with just as much enthusiasm. “I haven't seen you two in an ice age!” Griselda grabbed them both by their arms and pulled them into the cottage. “Come on you two! 

Bog you look like you haven't eaten since the last time I saw you.” 

Bog smiled with a small chuckle. His mother's favorite pastime was feeding people. It didn't matter who they were, if they came to her house, they were fed. 

She ushered the two men into her house and they were immediately assaulted by the smells of bacon, coffee and fresh bread. If Bog hadn't known better he would think she was already aware that they were coming. “And no smoking in here boys or I'll have your hides!” Bog rolled his eyes, but said nothing. 

Once she had them seated with full plates in front of them, the aging woman sat down. “So what brings you boys here? I mean, I know it wasn't just to visit me.” 

Sunny blushed as did Bog, but it was Sunny who spoke. “Well, Bog won a map...” 

“Won a map?” She gave her son a wise look. 

Bog rolled his eyes. “Aye, Mam. I was playing poker.” 

She grinned. “Honest game or cheating?” 

Bog pulled another face, but he smiled. “This time I was playing an honest game.” 

She chuckled. “So this map—treasure?” 

Bog glanced at Sunny before he spoke. “Well, not exactly.” 

They explained what the map was supposed to lead them toward. Sunny rolled it out laying it on the table while they continued to eat. Griselda studied it and then grinned. “That's out by the north pasture!” 

Bog nodded. “Aye, which is why we're here.” 

She looked sideways at her son. “Can't believe you are catching fairies, Bog. Thought you stopped believing all the tales years ago. No dreams for you...” She said the last bit with an edge of sadness in her voice. She remembered a boy who lapped up the fairy stories his father uses to tell them as if they were the God's own truth. A little boy, all legs and arms hunting out in the forest for fairies and running home in excitement when he found a fairy stone. But when his Da died, all those dreams of a little boy died with him. 

Griselda shook those old memories away when Bog gruffly said, “I only got the map for Sunny. I don't believe in none of that shit, Mam and you know it.” He yanked out a cigarette from the pack in his pocket though he didn't light it, only irritatedly tapped it against his other hand. 

Sunny grinned. “You don't mind us taking a look out there?” 

Griselda turned her attention to Sunny and laughed. “Of course not,” she assured him. “Hell, I'll come with you. Bog's granddad used to tell all sorts of stories about fairies and fairy gold. He even said those stones out there was a passage to the fairy realm.” She glanced at her son. “That's where yer Da got those stories.” Bog didn't glance at her so he continued. “Though he never made mention of a map. Now Bog's Da said something about a map once, but I figure it was just him ga mhagadh.” 

They were all quiet gazing down at the map. Griselda pointed at some works near the stone circle. “This here is instructions.” 

She leaned over to peer at it more closely. She could see tiny words were written in Gaelic. She got up getting a glass from the cabinet and coming back to set the glass on that tiny writing. They all peered down while Griselda read out loud. “Take a stone, look through the circle, stand to the north, the moon's light will guide ye to the door.” 

Bog frowned. “What?” 

Sunny leaned close to Griselda. “Do you know what it means?” 

She pressed her lips together studying the words for a quiet moment before she answered. “Aye, I think I do. Hold on a moment boys.” 

She stood up, leaving them at the kitchen table while she headed into her room. 

Griselda's heart skip a little when walked into her bedroom. The room looked much the same as when her husband was alive, a double-sized bed with an old quilt she had made in blue and grey patchwork. In the corner was her vanity that her husband had made with his own hands. He had lovingly carved vines and flowers into the dark wood while fairies and goblins danced and played within the polished surface. Morning light came through the window, dust dancing in the beams as she walked over to the vanity. She ran her hand lovingly over the polished wood stopping when she came to the small intricately carved wood box that her husband, Bog's father, had given to her. 

She chuckled softly at the memory of the man, his tall, lean frame folded over while he worked the wood. The top of the box held a Celtic knot, the symbol of mother earth. She ran her fingertips over the top of it. He had made it for her after Bog's birth. She sighed; she missed that old scoundrel so much. He would have laughed to see how much Bog was like him. She carefully opened the lid and removed the stone that she kept inside. It was shaped a bit like a rough teardrop but the stone itself was smooth, as if it had been polished and in the middle was a perfect hole. She rubbed her fingers over the stone. She remembered when Carr, Bog's father, had found the stone and brought it home for the boy. 

She sighed. God, she wished Carr was here, her heart ached so much for him. He would be thrilled over that map the boys had...and then she smiled. With a deep breath she headed back to her kitchen. 

Bog and Sunny had started to clean up the kitchen when she came back in carrying the stone in her hand. Bog was at the sink washing dishes, a towel thrown over his shoulder, while Sunny wiped off the table. 

“This might help you boys.” Griselda held it up and Bog started when he saw it. 

“Ye still have it?” He looked surprised. “I mean...I thought...” 

She smiled at her son. “Aye, after you threw it away I went and found it. I knew one day you would regret it.” 

Bog frowned looking down at the floor while Griselda continued. “You were just a boy Bog when yur Da died. Blaming him was natural.” 

Bog muttered. “Can't believe ye found it out in that field...” 

Griselda shrugged, but walked over to her son and put the stone in his hands. “Let's take a hike out to the field and check the stones. Lucky for you boys there is supposed to be a full moon tonight. Who knows? Maybe we'll open that door?” 

* 

Bog stepped outside for a cigarette while his mom and Sunny went out to take care of the chickens. He took a long drag on the cigarette leaning against the front of the house, remembering the day his Da died. He had been twelve years old. He had run outside with the blasted fairy stone his father had given him trying to find a fairy. He had thought that maybe fairy magic would bring back his father. Bog blew out a long cloud of smoke remembering the boy he had been, tall, skinny and just as ugly as he was now. He had cried himself sick begging some fucking fairy to show up and bring his Da back and when that hadn't happened, he had thrown the stone as far as he could, cursing the fairies with every curse he could think of...Bog closed his eyes. He figured that was the day he had given up. On dreams, on pretty much everything. The rest of his childhood had been fights and curses....Bog threw his cigarette down and crushed it with his foot. Now here he was letting Sunny, his best friend—his only friend—drag him home chasing fairy stories. 

What the fuck was wrong with him? 

Bog knew part of it was that he didn't want to lose Sunny as a friend. But the other part that pissed him off was the what if... 

“Bog, yer a fucking idiot...” he muttered to himself, heading to the back where his Mam kept the chickens. 

* 

When evening came the three of them headed out to the north pasture. They all had flashlights. Sunny had the map and Bog's mom had insisted on backpacks with supplies. She had a few old beat up ones she had never gotten rid of, all from Bog's school days. She crammed the packs with food and some camping supplies as if they were really going somewhere and not to the north field. He started to argue with her, but gave up after a little while, she was as stubborn as a old mule. 

So here they were tromping through the field in the dark looking like they were going on a journey. Sunny giggled, stopping at one point. “Mr. Frodo! If I take one more step I....” Bog turned the flashlight on him. 

“Stop,” he growled. 

Sunny did, but not without bursting into laughter. 

After about twenty minutes they finally came to the stone circle. Bog stopped when his flashlight hit the stone circle. There were thirteen stones that formed the circle. Time had smoothed some of the edges and the surface of the stones. Moss grew on them in places, but they still stood tall and imposing. By the time they arrived the moon was high overhead, the glow so bright that it caused the stars to fade from view. 

Bog felt his heart skip a beat. This place had been so magical for him when he was a child and strangely he felt that flow of magic over him as they approached the stones. 

They three of them walked to the center of the circle. Sunny laid the map out grabbing a few loose rocks to hold it down. The three of them aimed their flashlights down. “Okay Bog, honey, take the fairy stone and stand over there.” Griselda glanced up at the night sky. “The moon should be in position in the next few minutes, catch the moon's light dear.” 

Bog muttered under his breath, but did as he was told. He held the stone up facing north. Nothing happened, just as he expected. 

He was about to say something about how stupid they all were when suddenly the moon's light shimmered across the fairy stone. The damn thing felt like it was vibrating between his thumb and forefinger. Bog frowned holding the stone tightly and glaring at it when the hole in the fairy stone started to shimmer as if a thin film had developed over it. Bog held the stone closer to his eye staring at the film. It wavered like a bubble, catching the moonlight in a strange kaleidoscope of colors. When Bog brought the stone closer and peered through it though, he gasped, nearly dropping it. Right behind his mother and Sunny there was an opening in the fabric of the world! It shone like a bright sunny day, while a field of vast flowers stretched out into infinity and in the distance Bog saw a castle. “Mam...Sunny...do you see it?” His voice was almost a whisper. 

Griselda yelled back. “Bog sweetie! We can't hear you! Anything happening?” 

For a minute Bog contemplated throwing the blasted stone and running, but while he watched the opening, a creature flew by...a fucking fairy!! 

Bog couldn't speak at first, but he could move. He took several long steps and then burst into a run, yelling, “Grab hold of me, you two!” 

He ran past Sunny and his Mam who didn't hesitate for an instant, but grabbed a hold of Bog just as he stepped through the doorway, dragging the two of them with him.


	3. What The Hell?

Bog was blinded for a moment. He brought his hand up trying to block the light so he could see better. Bog could feel his mother and Sunny on either side of him, their hands clutching his shirt. He blinked a few more times, trying to dissolve the light into images he could understand. Finally his eyes adjusted to the brightness and he slowly lowered his hand. 

Bog stood there in stunned silence. He couldn't quiet believe what he was seeing and by the gasps on either side of him, neither could his mother and Sunny. 

Spread out before them was a field of wild flowers. Not just any flowers; the plants were taller than Bog! But the other part of the view before them that was mind-boggling were the creatures dancing on the air among those flowers. For a moment Bog thought, those are some damn huge butterflies...No. Bog reached up to rub his hand over his face and looked again. No, those weren't butterflies he saw... 

That was when his mother squealed loud enough that anything close would probably be made deaf. “FAIRIES!!” 

“FUCK!” Bog cursed quietly and viciously in shock. “MA!!!” Bog grabbed her, slapping his hand over her mouth, but it was already too late. The heads of several fairies turned at the shout. Sunny grabbed Bog's shirt and yanked, pointing with his other hand. 

“They're armed Bog!!!” 

Bog swung around to stare over his shoulder, his hand over still over his mother's mouth, to see—yep, they were armed with swords, at least six of them coming this way. 

Bog spun around to make a retreat with Sunny and his mother in tow, but the doorway was gone. 

“FUCKFUCKFUCK!!” He snarled. 

He grabbed his mother's arm with one hand and with the other snagged Sunny. He took off at a run into the tall grass behind them. 

Bog was not a runner. If someone wanted a fight with him, he had no problem providing them with one. But these were creatures that were not even supposed to exist! How do you fight imaginary things? 

* 

He plunged into the grass and immediately lost his grip on Sunny, and in the next breath his mother seemed to be pulled out of his grasp. The tall grass seemed to swallow them up causing Bog to immediately become disoriented. 

He twisted around trying to figure out which way they went or where the hell he was...he didn't dare to yell for them. He turned around, hearing the unfamiliar shouts of what had to be those blooming fairies that were after them, but he couldn't really pick a direction that the sounds were coming from. 

One voice above the others sounded like a young woman who snarled. 

“You go over the top, keep a look out—I'm going in!” 

“No princess, you can't!” 

“I'm the princess and I say I'm going in!” 

Bog grimaced. “Princess?” 

Immediately he heard the sound of someone breaking into the green barrier. He wasn't sure which way he was facing now, so he just took off, hoping that maybe he would get lucky and come out on the opposite side. And that maybe his mother and Sunny would be there waiting for him! 

It was either a chance to get away from the creatures chasing them, or he would wake up and realize all this has been a really interesting dream. His foot hit something and 

Bog went tumbling forward, when suddenly he ran smacked into something. 

Bog snarled, but what he had tripped over what turned out to be a who, not a what. 

The woman yelped, slamming Bog with more force than her tiny frame would suggest she was capable of dealing! The fairy bumped hard into Bog's chest, knocking him off balance and propelling him backwards to land hard on his back. 

Just as he was about to push himself to his feet, the fairy landed on his chest straddling him, forcing him back to the ground. Bog looked up into the brown eyes of the most beautiful creature he had ever seen; the sunlight overhead illuminated her wings and glinted off the sword she held steadily pointed at his neck. 

If she hadn't seemed intent on sticking the sword into his throat, Bog might have been intrigued. Instead he was a little intimidated and a LOT annoyed. 

The fairy on top of him frowned in confusion, but quickly schooled her features into something a bit more fearsome. She glared down at Bog, using her sword's point to make sure he was listening.. “What are you?” she hissed. 

Bog was completely baffled by the question as he muttered back. “What the fuck are you?” 

For a moment the two of them simply stared at each other. After a couple of long seconds of them having a staring contest, she moved, turning so quickly he probably couldn't have stopped her if he had wanted to before she grabbed something off her belt and blew it at him. 

For a moment, he thought she had blown glitter in his face. He coughed violently, knocking the winged woman off of his chest. He rolled over onto his hands and knees continuing to cough. His eyesight became strange, wavering. The woman crouched down next to him, no longer brandishing her sword, studying him, her face tilted one way then another. 

“You're odd,” she murmured. 

She reached out grasping his chin, twisting his face around and forcing him to look at her. She smiled at him. Holy hell, she is beautiful, he thought. He had never dreamt up a woman as beautiful as this one. She brushed her thumb under his eye and murmured. 

“You eyes, I have never seen a blue so exquisite.” 

Bog frowned with a befuddled expression on his face. Whatever she had blown at him had to be some sort of drug. He opened his mouth to say something, but then the edges of his vision became darker and he was struggling to keep his eyes open. 

The exotic woman spoke, her voice gentle. “Don't fight it. Just go to sleep.” 

He laid his head down rather ungracefully on the dirt. She reached out and stroked her fingers over his face and into his hair. 

He thought he heard the sound of others approaching and he heard her voice speaking to people he couldn't see. 

“Did you find the others?” she asked. 

A man replied. “Yes, your majesty, a female and another male. None of them have wings. Though the other two are very short, like elves really. Oh and the female keeps talking.” 

The woman laughed. “But they're not fighting you?” 

“No, my lady.” 

“Okay, let's get them back to the castle.” 

* 

When Bog came to again, his head was resting on a pillow that smelled like peppermint. He could hear his mother and Sunny speaking in low whispered voices. He opened his eyes slowly remembering the beautiful woman with wings, the field of tall grass...the...portal...he was just beginning to wonder about the liquor he must have drunk the night before when he heard his mother. 

“Oh good—Bog yer awake!” 

Bog opened one eye and rolled his head gingerly over. “How on earth could ye tell?” 

His mom grinned. “It's a gift, plus years of getting your skinny rear ready for school. Yer old mother always knows when yer faking sleep, Bogart King.” 

Bog let out a groan as he sat up. He felt like a truck had hit him. He rubbed his hands over his face before he gazed around the small room they were currently being kept in. 

What struck him first was that he hadn't realized that he was actually lying on a flower, and that the reason his pillow smelled like peppermint was that it was in fact a peppermint leaf. His mother was sitting on a stool that looked as if it was made from a nut or something. 

Bog frowned. “Am I still dreaming?” 

“Well no dear, seems we've been captured by fairies.” 

His mother then gave him a big smile. She seemed to be taking everything pretty well...which bothered him more than if she had been hysterical. 

His friend Sunny was pacing, his expression a cross between excitement and incomprehension. 

“Oh my God, Bog! That map was real! Can you believe it?! Real!!” 

Bog frowned. “Aye it was real, not sure what it gets us, a bunch of blooming fairies? Who I would like to point out have taken us prisoner. Not sure if that is going to mean any gold in our future or not.” 

Bog ran a hand down his face again then across the back of his neck trying to clear his head, while he examined their room or prison or whatever it was supposed to be. 

The room didn't really look like a cell, so maybe they weren't prisoners exactly. The room was furnished with three flower beds, each seemed to be oversize daisies. There was other pieces of furniture in the room, a table and four simple chairs that seemed to be made of wood and maybe with acorn caps. Bog couldn't be sure, but that was what they looked like to him. 

The doors were large and intricately carved wood. The carvings gave the doors the appearance of vines growing within the wood itself. Bog stood up gingerly, but there didn't seem to be any real lasting effects from the dust the fairy had blown on him. So he walked over and ran his fingertips over the surface of the door. 

Yes, these were carved wood. The handles of the doors, when he touched them, seemed to be made from brass. He grasped the handle and pulled—the door swung easily inward. Outside two fairies were standing guard, dressed in shiny green armor and armed with what looked to be pole arms. 

Bog grinned. “Hey...yeah...” The two guards simply started at him. 

He quickly closed the door. “Well we may not be in a cell, but we're not exactly guests either. There are two armed guards outside the door there.” 

Sunny nodded. “Yeah, I introduced myself to them earlier when I tried to slip out.” 

Bog sighed sitting back down on the bed. “So what do we do now?” 

His mother smiled serenely “Maybe we just wait and see what they decide to do with us?” 

Bog frowned. “Ye suppose any of the old fairy stories are real? I mean like if we eat or drink anything?” 

Griselda chuckled. “Bog...” 

But his mother never got to finish what she was going to say before the doors were opened and a male fairy walked in. He was dressed in formal clothing or at least what Bog assumed was formal, his short hair reminding Bog of a milkweed pod having burst open. 

“You there, whatever you are, you are to come with me.” The fairy pointed one long finger at Bog. 

Bog growled. “And what if I donna want to come with ye?” 

The fairy looked annoyed but not overly upset as he motioned behind him. The guards came forward their spears at the ready. Griselda hopped up and grabbed her son's hand. “Go on Bog and be nice.” 

He muttered under his breath. “Be nice?” 

Griselda gave her son a disapproving look. “It might be a nice young lady who wants to see you Bog, so be on your best behavior.” 

Bog gave his mother a disbelieving look. Even here, in some weird fairy realm, she was worrying about the impression he was making on females? 

Bog opened his mouth to say something in response, but before he could speak, he felt the prod of spears in his back. 

“Come along,” the elegantly dressed fairy said in a snide tone. 

Bog's hands closed into fists as he turned and allowed himself to be led out of the room. 

* 

He was walked down several long winding hallways with both guards at his back...Bog was trying to get a good idea of the place's lay-out, but with the convoluted interior design he wasn't having a great deal of success. 

They finally arrived to stand before large wooden doors painted purple with large roses carved into the wood. Bog's escort knocked lightly on the wood. Bog heard a feminine voice answer. “Open.” 

The armed men pushed the double doors inward. The fancy dressed fairy stepped into the room and signaled for Bog to follow. Bog looked around curiously as he stepped through the doors. 

Standing by the balcony on the left side of the room was the fairy who had attacked him. With the sunlight streaming in through the large open balcony, light ran along the length of her folded wings making them shimmer. The light also caught the gold highlights of her hair. 

Bog found himself helplessly staring. 

He knew he had to be a sight in his old beat up jeans, boots and a simple white shirt with the sleeves rolled up. His hair a mess with God only knew what stuck in it. 

This was not just any fairy, Bog thought, but the most beautiful...he stopped himself from following that line of thought. 

He was pushed forward to stand beside the fairy who had fetched him. Fancy dressed fairy shoved Bog down to his knees which wasn't easy since Bog was frightening him and Bog was a great deal taller than him. “Your majesty, I have brought you the creature as requested.” 

The woman turned, pushing back her wings like a cape. She glared at the man trying to make Bog bow. “That's enough, Thomas.” 

Thomas seemed shocked, his green eyes widening in disbelief. “Your majesty....” 

The young woman, fairy...waved him off. “You may go.” 

“Princess Marianne I simply must protest. This is folly! You know nothing of what this creature is capable of, I cannot simply...” 

The princess turned hard brown eyes on Thomas, who sputtered before shutting up. She made a motion with her fingers, gesturing for Thomas to turn around and leave. 

Bog laughed. 

He couldn't help it! The look on the stuffed shirt's face...apparently even fairies had those types wandering about...was priceless. 

The Princess Marianne blinked in surprise. She pressed her lips together grinning, doing her best not to laugh. 

“Please Thomas. I will be fine. Trust me.” 

Thomas glared down his nose at Bog, but he turned and left. 

* 

Thomas immediately took off to find the princess's fiance. To be specific, he was her ex-fiance, but Thomas hoped that Roland would still have some pull with the princess, despite his indiscretions. 

* 

The princess thrust out her hand toward him and Bog frowned. He took her hand, tiny compared to his, wrapping his fingers around it. 

“Eh, yeah the name is Bog.” He blushed. 

She smiled shaking his hand. “Princess Marianne, but please just call me Marianne.” 

Bog chuckled. “Bit informal for a princess?” 

She shrugged which made her...damn, she was cute. 

“So, how did you get here? What are you?” She offered him a seat (it was a strange looking chair, designed to accommodate wings from the look of it) which he took. Even fairy furniture was too small for his long form. Bog always felt like he had to fold himself into chairs and this was no different. 

She took a seat across from him. “So, Bog—what are you?” 

Bog frowned. “Not sure I understand the question princess.” 

“Marianne, please. I mean, you're neither a fairy, nor an elf; not a goblin...or any fey creature I have ever seen, though your companions are the right size to be elves. So what exactly are you?” 

She reached over and that was when Bog noticed that the table was set for tea. 

For a brief moment he wondered again about the stories from his childhood about fairy food and drink, but he shrugged. He had no idea how long they were going to be here and no idea how they were going to get back. Starving and dehydrating did not seem like the wisest course of action. 

So when the princess poured him tea, Bog readily accepted it. 

“Well, Marianne...I'm a man, eh..human.” Bog sipped the tea. He was pleased with its taste. 

Marianne set some tea cakes on his plate frowning, her face thoughtful. “But, humans are just stories.” 

Bog snorted nearly spitting his tea everywhere. 

“Humans are stories? Where I come from fairies are the stories.” 

Marianne was just about to take a bite of her cake when she snorted. “Seriously?” 

They both started to laugh. 

She sipped her tea so she could order her thoughts, then she gazed at him. Bog found himself shifting uncomfortably under her scrutiny. 

“So, you're human. How did you get here?” 

Bog frowned in thought, should he tell her about the map? 

“I'm not sure really just...there was a circle of stones and then...poof...here we are.” Bog took a bite of cake to cover the fact he was uncomfortable with having lied to her. Of course he had no idea why he would be uncomfortable about it. He lied all the time! It was what he did! 

But this pretty fairy princess...those lovely brown eyes looking at him with such trust...Bog shook the thought away. 

The princess opened her mouth to ask another question when suddenly the doors to her room burst open and guards came pouring in. Bog was grabbed, though it took more than half the guards to subdue him pressing him to the floor. His arms were yanked behind his back at a painful angle and his face was pressed sideways against the floor. 

Marianne leapt to her feet. “What is the meaning of this?!” 

That was when her father pushed himself through her bedroom door, with her ex-fiance at his side. 

“Roland? What...DAD!? What is going on??” Marianne was practically fuming with rage. 

Her father stepped forward. “Roland here was kind enough to inform me of your capture of these creatures today and he also told me of you having one in your rooms? Marianne what were you thinking? We have no idea what this creature is!” 

Bog couldn't see much as one of the guards had a foot pressed to the back of his neck. 

“Father! They're humans!” Marianne dropped down by Bog's head reaching out to touch him in reassurance, but her father grabbed her yanking her away. “Don't touch it, Marianne!” 

Roland grinned. “Look darling, I am only here to protect you. When I heard you had a filthy creature in your rooms? Well I just couldn't leave you unprotected like that! I love you.” 

Marianne narrowed her eyes. Even from Bog's place on the floor he could see that this Roland character had just made a very bad move. Princess Marianne took a step forward and slapped him across the face. 

“Don't you ever call me darling and I neither now nor have I ever needed your protection!” 

Her father gasped. “MARIANNE!” 

Roland, for a split second, from Bog's awkward position, looked like he wanted to slap her, but he dropped his hand to his side, balling it into a fist. 

Her father sighed. “Take the creature away. Marianne—we need to talk.” 

With that, Bog was hauled to his feet, which was difficult for the guards considering Bog's height, but soon he was being taken back to the room where he and the others were being held.


	4. HUmans are Real!

Bog was thrown into the room with his mother and Sunny. The tall man stumbled, landing on his knees hard sending a painful shudder up from his knees and through his spine. Bog hissed and turned around with a snarl, ready to push himself to his feet and put his fist in someone's face just as the guards shut the door on him with a loud echoing bang. 

Griselda rushed over to her son and wrapped an arm around him. “Bog! What did you do?” 

Bog blinked at his mother in surpise.”What did I do? Why do you assume I did something?” He growled pushing himself to his feet. 

Bog's mother gave him a look that said he always did something. 

Bog sighed. “It wasn't me this time, Mam! It was some boabie named Roland.” 

Bog started to dust himself off. “Though the princess didn't like him either.” Bog added with a snicker. 

He stood up to his full height, wincing a little at the pain in his knees before walking over to a chair and throwing himself into it with another snarl. Sitting didn't help though; his whole frame was too long and lanky for furniture in his own world let alone here with a bunch of bloomin fairies! Bog crossed his arms over his chest, his long legs out as far as they would go and he glared at nothing in particular, wishing he hadn't won that stupid, fucking map. 

Sunny, who had been sitting quietly, chewed his bottom lip and glanced at Bog. He was about to ask about getting home, his eyes wandering to the door. He didn't want to anger Bog further. Not that he was afraid of his best friend. It was just when Bog became angry, he sometimes did things that made the situation worse. 

“So...are we prisoners? What are they going to do with us?” Sunny tried not to sound nervous, though his eyes darted around the room as if the walls were closing in. 

Bog laid his arms on his legs, letting his large hands dangle between his knees. 

“I dunna know. The princess seems interested in what we are, but the king and that prick Roland—who I gathered used to be the princess's betrothed—don't like us much.” He shrugged. “Guess we wait to see whose got the king's ear more, his daughter or the man she hates.” 

Griselda tilted her head studying her son. “So this princess...she likes you?” 

Bog wrinkled his nose. “I didna say that...she's interested in what we are...” He shrugged. “I guess they don't have humans around these parts.” 

Griselda grinned. “But...she chose you to speak to...so...” 

“Mam...donna you be trying to fix me up with no fairy princess. I ain't interested.” Bog crossed his arms over his chest staring at his mother who simply grinned. “Alright Bog.” Bog pursed his lips thinking to himself that that had been too easy. 

* 

Marianne glared at her father and Roland. For a fairy princess, she had a pretty impressive glare. 

“I would talk to you alone Dad.” Marianne crossed her arms over her chest turning her back on both men. The king sighed and shrugged giving Roland an apologetic look. Roland bowed. “I completely understand. I will leave, but remember Marianne: no matter what, I only care about your well-being.” Roland left the room annoyed, careful not to slam the door. He turned with a dramatic flair, his wings snapping out like a cape and immediately started to take long, angry steps toward the rooms where the creatures were being kept. 

Spirits!! If he had only been more careful then he would be married to the princess, have his army and all his dreams would be coming true right now. He would be conquering...whoever he wanted! He would have a crown and no one could tell him no! Not even the princess!! Roland made an ugly face as he walked. Well, at least he had something to focus his annoyance on...those strange creatures. 

He needed to know what they were, what they were up to, and to make sure that they were in fact a danger to the kingdom...maybe this surprise situation with the creatures would help him in getting the princess back? A good life-threatening situation that he could solve with a sword and he would be back in Marianne's good graces! 

He chewed his bottom lip in thought. If not, maybe this situation could be turned to his advantage in some other ways. War hero sounded good, conqueror of the enemies or savior of the kingdom? All of them sounded good. Then either the princess would be falling at his feet to marry him, or the kingdom would be saved and he would be a war hero and Marianne's hand would be given to him whether she wanted to marry him or not. Roland grinned imagining the crown on his head, standing in front of his throne with the kingdom on their knees in front of him, both princesses gazing lovingly up at him where they kneeled at his feet, their eyes adoring him. 

He was so lost in his daydream that he nearly slammed in Lavender, one of the young princess Dawn's fey handmaidens. The little handmaiden was the loveliest shade of lavender...thus her name, with large dark eyes and flowing hair that resembled flower petals. She squeaked in surprise when she stumbled into Roland. Roland just barely caught himself straightening up his armor as he glared at the fey floating a few inches from him. 

“What are you doing?” 

Lavender looked around nervously. She had heard the rumors about Roland...that he didn't treat those he saw beneath him very well...at the worst he was cruel, at the best of times, he acted as if the person was barely worth acknowledging. 

“Ah...nothing...Princess Dawn asked me to go check on the guests.” Lavender's eyes darted back and forth looking for an escape route. 

Roland narrowed his eyes. “You mean the prisoners?” 

The small fey floated back a bit, the petals of her hair curling back against her as she looked unsure and nervous. “Ah...yes...” 

Roland glanced back toward Marianne's bedroom then back at Lavender. 

He grinned. “You head on back to do whatever it is you people do. I will check on our prisoners.” 

Lavender really wanted to protest, to refuse, but she was scared of Roland. She, along with Princess Dawn's other handmaidens (and Princess Marianne's trio of maidens), had always been a little scared of Roland. Yes, he was good-looking, but the three of them had always been uncomfortable in his presence. Princess Dawn, sweet as she was, only saw that he was good-looking...as had Princess Marianne. The eldest princess's handmaidens had been just as blind as their mistress toward the handsome fairy, but recent events had shown that Roland was not a prince charming. 

Lavender swallowed seeing the look in Roland's eyes. If her sister handmaidens had been with her, she might have protested more, but as if was, she was alone. 

“Princess Dawn asked me to check on them, I really should do...” 

Roland's hand snapped out grabbing Lavender out of the air. She let out a terrified squeak and went still. 

“I said I would check on them,” he said in a low voice. The look on his face was not at all attractive. “Are you going to argue with me?” 

Lavender shook her head “no” her dark eyes large and frightened. Roland released her. She flew back from his grasp as swiftly as she could. 

Roland turned and walked quickly down the hall with his nose in the air. 

Lavender stood there staring after him unsure what she should do...she finally turned around heading back to Dawn's apartments. She would tell Princess Dawn about Roland; the youngest princess would surely have an idea of what to do. Lavender took off at her top speed to Princess Dawn's apartments. 

* 

When the door to their 'cell,' 'guest room,' whatever it was, opened, Bog immediately shot to his feet. His mother reached out to lay a gentle, motherly hand on his arm, keeping him from charging at the door. Bog balled his hands into fists, but he remained still. When Roland stepped in, Bog hissed wishing he hadn't let his mother stop him. That guy needed a good punch to the face. 

Roland smiled as his gaze fell on all of them. 

“Well, don't you all just look so cozy. Guests of the princess, eh?” Roland shut the door behind him, resting his hand on the hilt of his sword at his side. Bog watched his every movement warily. He didn't think this guy was the type to do something rash, such as attack him. Bog had seen his type before; they liked to play the long con, work their way into the affections of their mark so that when things went wrong, he would come out as the innocent victim...or he would make off with whatever he could and leave his victim feeling like she was the one who had been in the wrong. 

Either way, Roland was a con-man and Bog understood con-men. 

* 

Bog gave Roland a cold smile. “So what ye want?” 

Roland smiled. “Nothing, just checking on the comfort of our Princess's guests is all.” 

Roland strolled across the room taking Griselda's hand. “And who might this be?” 

Bog pushed Roland in the shoulder. “Don't ye touch me mam.” 

Roland looked shocked. Griselda on the other hand was watching Roland with a wary eye. Sunny stayed where he was, watching for a sign from Bog. Roland smiled again as he took a step back. “I just wanted to give you a friendly heads up, creature. You may have the princess's protection right now, but it's not going to last and when she tires of you or I prove that you are the enemy, there will be nothing stopping me from running you though with my sword.” 

Bog snarled. “Shut ye geggie, ye doaty Bassa! The Princess Marianne has more sense than to listen to a nyaff like you.” 

Roland stood there looking confused as Sunny covered his mouth to stop from laughing. When Bog got angry his accent became so thick that it was difficult to understand him, but there was no question about the venom of Bog's words. 

Roland frowned. “I have no idea what you said, but...you'll regret it!” With that he turned and slammed the door shut, completely forgetting why he had wanted to see the prisoners. Roland thought about turning back around, but decided against it...he would look stupid coming back in to threaten that twig man more. Roland muttered and stomped off instead. 

* 

Sunny burst out laughing. “Oh Bog, I don't think you made a friend there.” 

Griselda was laughing too, but she smacked her son on the arm. “Bog, your language!” 

Bog grinned with a slight shrug. “Sorry Mam.” 

* 

Marianne sat with her arms crossed as she glared out her room's window. Her father sighed. Ever since she called off the wedding to Roland, Marianne had been nothing but stubborn and sometimes down right belligerent. The worst part of the whole thing was that she refused to talk about what had happened between her and Roland. Even Dawn had no idea! Her own sister. For the millionth time over the years Dagda sighed wishing Oriana, his wife, their mother, was here. She would know what to do; Oriana had always known what to do. 

Dagda pressed his lips together on the pain. Even though it had been several years since her passing, he sometimes still expected Oriana to walk through the door. He missed her terribly, everyday and most especially on days like this in which his eldest daughter was clearly not going to listen to him. 

“Marianne, they are strangers! You cannot, as the heir to the throne, simply bring one of them into your rooms!” Dagda rubbed the bridge of his nose. 

Marianne sighed, sounding amazingly like her father (before he had children). “Daddy how am I going to get to know them if we treat them like criminals? They didn't do anything except appear.” 

Dagda nodded. “I understand sweetheart, but you don't know how they got here, why they are here, what they are...they could be a scouting party for an invasion!” 

Marianne put her hands out. “All right, you're right. I was careless, but Daddy, they aren't any of those things. They're humans and I'm pretty sure their coming here was a mistake. I think they are lost.” 

Dagda frowned. “Humans? Humans are just stories.” 

Marianne beamed. “Bog said fairies are stories where he comes from!” 

“Bog?” The king frowned. 

“Yes, the one I was having tea with.” Marianne smiled brightly. 

Her father looked at his daughter and realized this was a fight he was not going to win. 

“Very well, Marianne, fine. They're humans and they are lost. Fine, get to know them, but only under guard, please? You are the heir to the throne. You cannot take chances with your safety.” 

Marianne grinned. “Under guard. I understand. Thank you Daddy!!” 

Marianne jumped up wrapping her arms around her father who sighed yet again, hugging her in return. 

Marianne was beaming with pleasure. This was perfect! She could get to know the strangers and prove that she would one day be a strong and understanding ruler. And it helped that the one called Bog was...interesting.


End file.
